El Placer de lo Prohibido
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Ok... Me he aventurado al NejiHina por fin! Jajaja! Leanlo... Denle una oportunidad! Es sobre como aceptar sentimientos que deberian no haber existido jamas! Recuerden Summary sucks! FIC PARADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo!!! Bueno pues… Me sobrecargue de NejiHina! Y aquí traigo mi primer Fic de esta pareja! Debo decir que como me parecen tan tiernos no hare mucho rollo! Solo unos cuantos capítulos! Depende de cómo vea que fue aceptada veré si hago más! Hinata y Neji son de Kishimoto! El y sus rellenos! Los detesto! En fin amo a muchos de sus personajes! **

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

**Cap. I. Nuestro Reencuentro. **

Subió su mirada al cielo azul, se sentía totalmente satisfecho de haber cumplido con éxito su misión, aunque le llevara casi cuatro años completarla, sintió la brisa primaveral jugar con su largo cabello mientras el terminaba de atarlo y la suave risa de una pequeña lo hizo girarse complacido.

-Arigatou Nii-san…- Murmuro la pequeña bajando su mirada y estirando sus pequeñas manos que cargaban un pequeño paquete delicadamente envuelto.

-Natsu… No me lo agradezcas tanto…- Dijo algo más dulce que de costumbre acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, le había tomado mucho cariño a la chiquilla, todo aquel tiempo se había dedicado a cuidar de su familia y de ella.

-Neji-kun si decides alguna vez dejar tu villa… Este lugar te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- Dijo una ronca voz detrás de la pequeña niña, el castaño solo levanto su perlada y fría mirada y asintió agradecido.

-Nii-san… Cuídate mucho- Murmuro la pequeña justo cuando el término de ponerse de pie, su traje de anbu lo identificaba como uno de los ninjas más capaces de toda su villa, era el genio de su clan después de todo.

-Volveremos a vernos- Dijo a modo de despedida en su tono neutral, miro una vez más al señor feudal y a su pequeña hija, bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a saltar hacia el gran bosque que se espesaba al finalizar aquella gran mansión.

La brisa se hizo más fuerte conforme avanzaba alejándose de aquel lugar que ahora se le asemejaba a un hogar, saco su máscara de halcón y salto hasta las copas de los arboles, pronto se reuniría con el resto de su tropa.

"Supongo que me tarde más de lo debido…" Reflexiono ahora que se daba cuenta de su larga estadía en el país de la roca, aprendió aquellas costumbres y de alguna extraña manera las sentía más suyas que las adquiridas en Konoha, sintió unos cuantos chakras acercándose a toda velocidad y se relajo, ahora definitivamente su misión estaba terminada.

-Capitán… Todo el lugar quedo como quería… Nadie se atreverá a atravesar la seguridad que instalamos en toda la mansión- Informo uno con máscara de perro, Neji solo asintió empezando a sentir el cansancio de cuatro años lejos de su casa, lejos de la mansión Hyuuga.

-La Villa quedo protegida, los ninjas cumplieron sus entrenamientos como era debido…- Hablo la voz de una mujer, tenía una máscara de tigre y una coleta alta manteniendo todo su largo y oscuro cabello recogido.

-Se supone que debíamos cuidar al feudal y atrapar a sus perseguidores… Esto estuvo de mas no es cierto?- Interrogo el más silencioso de los tres, tenía la máscara de un mono.

-Nos pagaron todo el trabajo, es lo que cuenta… Tampoco lo hicimos de a gratis… Ahí si estaríamos en problemas- Se quejo la mujer saltando hacia el medio del bosque, debía asegurarse que la zona estuviera despejada.

-La dejara hacer lo que quiera?- Se quejo el de la máscara de perro gruñendo mientras el mono solo seguía con su mirada fija en el halcón.

-Su carácter es así de explosivo… Deberían conocerla un poco más- Dijo sereno fijando su vista al frente, dio por terminada la conversación y acelero su paso, quería dejar de ser anbu por unas cuantas horas.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

El suave aroma de los cerezos en flor bañaba todo el jardín relajando a cuanta persona decidiera descansar en aquel apartado lugar, la suave y bien cuidada vegetación brillaba con un verde centellante bajo la luz del sol, solo el sonido de el pequeño lago artificial y el cantar de los pájaros interrumpían el silencioso pero perfecto lugar.

Una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura y de mirada tierna perlada se paseaba por aquel magnifico lugar, complacida de lo que había logrado con sus constantes cuidados, cada planta florecía y todo el jardín se llenaba de vida con cada nueva primavera.

-Primavera- Susurro en un tono tan sensual como ingenuo, cautivador para la mayoría de sus conocidos, era toda una mujer, delicada y misteriosa, ágil y fuerte, una jounin reconocida pero muy pacifica.

-Onee-san… Kiba-kun vino a verte- Una aguda voz casi tan sensual como la suya sonó a unos cuantos metros, específicamente en el techo de aquel lugar.

-Dile que pase- Dijo riendo por lo debajo, a diferencia de ella su hermana menor se había destacado en las artes ninjas y había logrado ascender a chunin en muy corto tiempo, era todo una prodigio como su querido primo.

"Nii-san… Ojala vuelvas pronto" Pensó recordando lo cercana que se había vuelto de su primo, luego de tanto odio, su perseverancia había logrado destruir la muralla que había construido para alejarla, pero justo cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos una misión sin tiempo definido sale llevándose a la única persona en la que realmente confiaba lejos de ella.

-Hinata… Ohayo!- Se escucho una voz masculina seguida de un ladrido, la aludida rio y se giro para recibir al gran animal, un sonido sordo hizo que el chico se preocupara pero sonrió al volver a escuchar aquella risa tan despreocupada.

-Kiba-kun… Akamaru… Que hacen tan pronto por aquí?- Interrogo sentándose en el húmedo pasto intentando controlar al gran perro que seguía acariciando la cara de ella con su gran y peluda mejilla.

-Terminamos antes la misión… Fue realmente fácil y Akamaru extrañaba tu compañía- Dijo riendo fuertemente mientras el perro ladraba concordando con todo lo dicho por su amo.

-Ya veo… Qué alegría!- Dijo con su risueño tono infantil poniéndose de pie, Kiba admiro por unos segundos aquel delicado Kimono que llevaba su compañera y amiga de muchos años, lila muy claro tirando a blanco con un bosque de arboles de cerezo en toda la orilla, los tonos eran pasteles dándole un aire relajante a la chica.

-También… También vino porque extrañaba tu comida- Admitió avergonzado rascándose la nuca, se sonrojo al escuchar nuevamente la risa de Hinata la cual sigilosamente se acerco a su amigo para acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé… Siempre tengo comida para los dos… Por si llegan a pasar de sorpresa- Revelo dejando que una suave brisa jugara con su cabello, se separo del chico perro y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a la mansión.

-Déjame te ayudo- Se adelanto rápidamente el castaño saltando al pasillo justo para darle la mano a la ojiblanca para que pudiera subir, sabía que no era algo necesario pero adoraba ayudarla cuando podía.

-Kiba-kun… Nunca dejas de molestarte en hacer esto- Dijo sonriendo y empezando a caminar hacia la cocina. –Espérame aquí…- Advirtió al escuchar la respiración del perro a sus espaldas, lo escucho quejarse por lo debajo pero prefirió ignorarlo riendo para sí sintiéndose complacida de tener nuevamente a sus amigos cerca de ella.

Sintió la presencia de su hermana muy cerca de su amigo, mientras ella se alejaba decidida hacia la cocina de la mansión Hyuuga; sonrió al saber que su padre le había otorgado total libertad en el Souke, reconociéndola como su heredera y permitiéndole así empezar a disponer de las normas del clan.

-Neji-niisan espero que vuelvas pronto…- Murmuro para sí apretando sus manos en el pecho, se había detenido justo en la entrada de la habitación de su primo, tenía mucho tiempo que no entraba en ese lugar, solo para ordenarlo de vez en cuando por si su primo aparecía de improvisto de su misión.

Abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza sintiendo el aroma varonil de su primo, quedaba muy poco en aquel lugar, se movió ágilmente en el interior dándose cuenta que era tiempo de cambiar las sabanas, las tomo con rapidez llevándoselas consigo, de regreso pondría unas limpias, las doblo en sus brazos y camino hacia la salida pero, como tantas otras veces se detuvo a admirar aquella fotografía del grupo de su primo, se agacho un poco para sonreír al notar nuevamente la tan conocida cara seria de Neji.

-Espero todo haya salido como debía salir… Esta misión se alargo demasiado tiempo- Se dijo nostálgica, sabía que de haberle pasado algo serian los primeros en enterarse pero no tener noticias sobre él era casi tan malo como esperar a que en algún momento un anbu viniera a dar la mala noticia de la muerte de él.

Cerro con sumo cuidado la puerta mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina, todo aquel abierto lugar estaba lleno con el embriagante aroma de la primavera, una primavera que ella se había encargado de arreglar.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando divisaron las puertas de su Villa, sintió una presión en el pecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que había extrañado aquel lugar, nunca pensó que añoraría el lugar que le había causado más dolor que felicidad.

-Iré a dar el reporte a Tsunade-sama… Vayan ustedes a informar que llegamos a los vigilantes de la Villa…- Ordeno desapareciendo en una nube de humo, no deseaba estar mucho más tiempo escondiendo su identidad, abrió los ojos y ya se encontraba frente al edificio de los Hokages.

Neji suspiro algo cansado mientras empezaba a caminar pausadamente hacia el interior de la edificación, su capa negra ondeaba vacilante mientras su largo cabello intentaba moverse libre pero no lo conseguía, aquella coleta lo mantenía controlado; se giro para escuchar una risa muy conocida para el pero no le dio importancia, lo último que quería era que empezaran a celebrar su regreso sin dejarlo descansar debidamente.

-Shizune-san…- Dijo roncamente al reconocer a la asistente de la Gondaime, esta se detuvo y levanto la mirada de la pequeña libreta que llevaba entre sus manos, lo miro confundida pero luego sonrió y le indico que le siguiera.

-Hasta que regresaron… Tsunade-sama empezaba a preocuparse por tu grupo- Comento distraídamente mientras terminaban de subir una última línea de escaleras para llegar a la tan ansiada oficina. –Espera un momento- Dijo saliendo de su concentración, el solo asintió lentamente viendo como la mujer entraba con rapidez a la oficina y cerraba la puerta, Neji solo suspiro relajándose contra la pared, por primera vez en cuatro años podría dejar de vigilar, el cansancio parecía haberse acumulado hasta ese momento.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo a la hora de atacar y utilizar la sorpresa!- Dijo indignada una voz femenina, se giro para verla y reconoció a una de las novatas de su tiempo, tenía el cabello por los hombros y ese tono rosado parecía no haberse aclarado con el pasar de los tiempos, incluso su carácter parecía más exigente que antes.

-Gomen Sakura-chan…- Se disculpo una voz haciendo que él se sobresaltara un poco, ese rubio parecía no haber dejado de ser tan torpe incluso en todos los años que habían pasado desde su partida.

Un tercer shinobi venia con ellos, Sai, ese era su nombre si no mal recordaba, el chico de ojos negros se detuvo justo a una distancia prudente impidiendo el paso de sus dos compañeros con uno de sus brazos, Neji solo sonrió prepotentemente al no ser reconocido, los tres recién llegados se quedaron observándolo unos segundos intentando encontrar quien era ese anbu.

-Puedes pasar… Tsunade-sama ya puede recibirte- La voz de Shizune corto todo momento intimidante, los vio de reojo con cierta superioridad mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el interior de aquella oficina.

-Veo que volviste…- Dijo algo sarcástica la rubia viendo como el castaño se quitaba la máscara y la guardaba apoyándose en la pared más cercana descanso nuevamente su cuerpo.

-El feudal era un señor realmente indefenso… La misión se extendió debido al entrenamiento que dimos a los ninjas de esa Villa, los guardias que preparamos por estos cuatro años se encargan de cuidarlo a él y a Natsu…- Informo neutro con los ojos cerrados, realmente el viaje lo había agotado más de lo esperado.

-Ya veo… Pensé que habías decidido quedarte en aquel lugar- Dijo viendo como el castaño se turbaba un poco, sonrió al saber que estaba en lo correcto y bajo su mirada a los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su escritorio.

-Nunca abandonaría la Villa- Dijo algo frustrado apretando los puños, sabía que aquella mujer tenía conocimiento de su desprecio por la división de su clan y el odio que sentía al ser más prodigioso Hyuuga jamás visto y pertenecer simplemente al Bouke.

-Me alegra escucharlo…- Dijo serena alzando su vista unos segundos, Neji la vio sonreír y bajar nuevamente la mirada. –Puedes retirarte… Vete a descansar- Ordeno mientras empezaba a escribir algo, el castaño suspiro cansado y haciendo unos cuantos sellos volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Su mente divagaba en los muchos cambios que tendría la Villa, cuatro años era suficiente para que existieran nuevas reglas, nuevos equipos y unos cuantos ascensos por parte de sus compañeros; abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a la entrada de las Residencias Hyuuga, no parecían haber cambiado mucho pero, no podía decirlo a simple vista pues ya había oscurecido totalmente.

"Mi hogar…" Pensó burlesco, bajo su mirada y empezó con paso lento empezó a entrar en la gran residencia Hyuuga, podía sentir un leve aroma dulce, más dulce que como lo recordaba, la primera nunca había llegado tan fuerte en aquel lugar.

-Gombawa Neji-san…- La voz de una mujer lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la admiro rápidamente, su cabello castaño hasta la barbilla y esos ojos tan característicos de los Hyuuga, la marca que la identificaba como parte del Bouke, nunca faltaba.

"Acaso solo estamos para servirles?..." Reflexiono asintiendo distraídamente y empezó a caminar nuevamente, escucho un suave suspiro a su espalda, era algo inevitable, recordó que al ser ascendido a anbu su habitación había sido movida, ahora estaba en la casa principal.

-Para poder controlarme mejor…- Admitió sonriendo algo cansado mientras cruzaba en unos de los pasillos, no recordaba bien aquel lugar, solo podía dejarse guiar por la memoria de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar lentamente por sus pies.

-Nii-san…- Un susurro fue arrastrado por el viento hasta sus oídos, no reconoció aquella voz por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, una joven de largos cabellos negros azulados estaba apoyada en la cama, acomodándola, tal vez otra Bouke, gruño al saber que estaba tocando sus cosas.

-Sal de aquí…- Dijo fríamente tomando a la delgada mujer de la muñeca, la obligo a girarse hacia él y reconoció aquel rostro tan característico, soltó aquella delicada muñeca de inmediato, como si le quemara el solo contacto. –Hinata-sama…-

-Nii-san…- Repitió algo perturbada por la reacción de aquel hombre, se aparto un poco intentando verlo mejor, en cuatro años no parecía haber cambiado tanto, su largo cabello castaño, esa mirada distante y su vendaje, ese vendaje que cubría el sello que lo ataba a ella como su protector.

-Que está haciendo aquí?- Pregunto intentando volver a su característica pasividad, dejo caer su bolso al lado de la mesa de noche mientras caminaba hacia el interior oscuro de aquella habitación. –Hiashi-sama…-

-Iie… Estaba ordenando un poco Nii-san…- Corto antes de que el castaño dijera algo indebido, camino hacia él y tomo su mano suavemente, aquellas manos que tantas veces habían intentado lastimarla y que antes de su partida le habían dado confianza.

-Porque?- Interrogo confundido sintiendo el calor de aquella delicada mano acariciando la suya, la Souke, su protegida estaba intentando decirle algo pero, al parecer él seguía siendo tan insignificante como siempre.

-Yo…-

-Veo que regresaste- Hinata se separo algo asustada al sentir esa voz tan cerca de su cuerpo, no había podido terminar de hablar, su timidez no había mejorado mucho con el pasar de los años.

-Hai…- Respondió escuetamente dejándose caer en la cama. –Estaré listo en un momento- Agrego al ver que el hombre delante de él se había detenido de pronunciar una falsa invitación a acompañarlos en la cena.

-Nii-san… Debes estar muy cansado yo…-

-Estaremos esperando- Corto nuevamente el hombre haciendo brincar a la heredera, Neji la miro de reojo confundido por aquella actitud, ella siempre había sido amable con todos incluso con el pero, Hiashi nunca le había impedido ser servicial.

-Otosan…- Murmuro girándose sin siquiera mirar al castaño, asintió lentamente y salió de la habitación dejando a un confundido Neji, al parecer no habían cambiado tantas cosas como él pensó.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

Espero en silencio a que se terminara de cerrar aquella habitación, sabía que su padre la volvería a regañar pero, era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente no podía ignorar aquel lugar, como si su habitante hubiese desaparecido de repente.

-Te dije muchas veces que mandaras a alguien más a hacer esto- Murmuro el hombre tomando del hombro a la chica e incitándola a caminar, por un momento sintió el escalofrío que aquella voz le producía.

-Hai… Demo… Fue algo de último minuto…- Intento excusarse liberándose sutilmente del agarre de su padre, todavía temía las reacciones de aquel hombre, a pesar de ser su progenitor siempre fue muy estricto con ella, incluso más de lo que debía.

-Eres la heredera Hinata… Tu no debes servir a los miembros del Bouke- Regaño bajando sus manos, escondió ambas manos en las largas mangas de su Yukata, Hinata solo se limito a asentir tristemente sintiendo la luz del comedor dar directo en sus ojos.

-Hai…- Respondió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y con una de sus manos intentaba protegerse de aquel resplandor, recordó entonces la forma en que el castaño la había tratado al primer momento, tal vez no la reconoció.

-Recuerda encender las luces cuando estés haciendo esas tonterías- Dijo severo adelantando a la pelinegra, una risa y un saludo cortes se escucho al otro lado de la habitación, un suspiro relajado abandono los labios de su padre.

"Siempre consigue calmarlo" Pensó tristemente sintiendo aquella presión en su pecho, odiaba envidiar de aquella forma a su hermana menor, esa que siempre había cumplido con las expectativas de su padre, esa que parecía ser más apta para su puesto pero que por cosas del destino nació luego de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos tan crueles, había aprendido luego de los años que solo podía resignarse intentando enterrar aquellas sensaciones de inferioridad que marchitaban su ingenuo corazón.

-Onee-san…- Aquella melodiosa y alegre voz la saco de sus pensamientos, busco su origen y sonrió tiernamente al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su hermana menor.

-Hai…- Acepto empezando a caminar hacia la mesa, rio levemente al ver de reojo como su querida hermana se enredo con aquella simple yukata, debía admitir que aunque fuera una excelente ninja era pésima en eso de vestidos, incluso a pesar de tener casi los 15 años todavía no sabía colocarse un kimono correctamente.

-Es cierto que Neji-niisan regreso?- Soltó por lo debajo justo cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Hinata no pudo más que sobresaltarse ligeramente ante aquella interrogante, miro con disimulo a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado, en su rostro parecía haber un interés genuino en el regreso de su primo mayor.

-Hai, demo… Tal vez no…-

-Siento el retraso- Nuevamente aquella ronca y distante voz irrumpió en sus oídos, cortando su comentario, no se giro a verlo, en su lugar solo bajo la cabeza, algo en él había cambiado y no entendía realmente que era.

-Neji-niisan…- Dijo animada la castaña poniéndose de pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia, el castaño confundido por aquello agradeció agachando su cabeza con educación mientras caminaba intentando mantener el control de su agotado cuerpo.

La cena empezó sin contratiempos, el centro de mesa, un arreglo floral de una exquisitez digna de admirar, las pequeñas flores blancas dejaban un camino de pureza hacia las más grandes y delicadas flores violetas, adornadas con listones dorados; paseo su mirada discretamente sobre los presentes, quería reconocer los cambios de esos años en ausencia.

-Cuatro años Neji… Bastante tiempo para una misión, incluso para una de nivel anbu- Empezó Hiashi mirando de reojo al chico, tomo un poco de su sake y suspiro esperando una respuesta.

-Hai… Realmente largo- No tenía muchos ánimos de discutir esa misión. –Fue interesante- Comento luego de unos segundos viendo como la castaña lo miraba curiosa, ahora era toda una señorita, las curvas de mujer empezaban a aparecer en aquel que una vez vio como una chiquilla malcriada.

-Que clase de misión fue Neji-niisan?...- Pregunto la castaña sin notar la mirada molesta de su padre o la de advertencia de su hermana, Neji se limito a admirarla intentando encontrar una respuesta apropiada para aquella temperamental adolescente.

-No puedes hablar sobre eso Nii-san- Hablo una suave voz, una que reconoció enseguida, sus ojos perlados saltaron de inmediato a la mujer delante de él, aquellos ojos tristes que conocía de memoria, pero aquel rostro había cambiado un poco, su facciones eran mucho más delicadas, todos sus rasgos de niña habían desaparecido por completo pero todavía conservaba esa esencia, esa inocencia que la habían llevado a perdonarlo incluso cuando intento asesinarla.

-Es cierto- Apoyo Hiashi mirando de manera reprobatoria a la menor del grupo, esta solo bajo su rostro cruzándose de brazos, pareció murmurar algo pero fue lo bastante astuta como para no dejarse escuchar, aunque Hinata parecía entender todo claramente pues una infantil sonrisa empezaba a marcar su rostro.

-No puedes culparla por su curiosidad otosan… Todavía no entiende bien esto de los anbus- Excuso la mayor tomando un poco mas de arroz, las largas mangas de su yukata solo permitieron la visión de unos pálidos y delgados dedos moviéndose de una forma casi irreal.

Neji observaba aquello sin intervenir, se sentía un total desconocido ante la situación, al parecer Hiashi respetaba la opinión y apoyaba la palabra de la primogénita, la pequeña y antes malcriada Hanabi se dejaba dominar por su aparente débil hermana mayor, tal vez, solo tal vez había cambiado algo en aquel lugar, algo que él no podía entender y que le empezaba a incomodar realmente.

-Iré a descansar Hiashi-sama…- Se excuso poniéndose de pie lentamente. –Con su permiso- Completo inclinándose ante las dos hermanas, no espero a recibir respuesta y cerró la puerta del comedor, suspiro aliviado al sentir la fría brisa nocturna rozar su rostro, aquel lugar realmente había estado muy caluroso.

Camino con los ojos cerrados hasta llegar al final del pasillo, sus pies descalzos tocaron en unos segundos el frio pasto que adornaba el jardín principal, cerca de ahí podía escuchar el ligero sonido de la laguna artificial, el suave aroma de la noche lo relajaba de una manera que no podía describir.

"Hice mal en volver?... Acaso este sentimiento de rencor nunca desaparecerá completamente?" Estaba indignado, ahora entendía su incomodidad desde que piso aquel lugar, su reacción ante la heredera de su clan, y su incomodidad de ver que todo lo que alguna vez pensó se estaba haciendo realidad, esa débil mujer seria su líder y el simplemente seria su protector, de nada le serviría ser el genio de las últimas generaciones, de nada servía su entrenamiento, todo se perdería al verla a ella siendo nombrada matriarca de su clan.

-Nii-san… Te encuentras bien?- Su voz sonó más baja de lo que esperaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir preocupación a ver aquella expresión de molestia con la que había abandonado el comedor.

-Que hace aquí Hinata-sama?- Pregunto intentando no sonar tan acido, pero la respiración contenida de su compañera le dio a entender que no había tenido éxito, cruzo sus brazos indignado nuevamente.

-No querías volver cierto?- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, el castaño se giro para ver como aquellos inocentes ojos aprecian estudiar su rostro, ansiando una respuesta, tal vez una negativa pero, eso sería solo una mentira.

-Es algo irrelevante a estas alturas Hinata-sama- Acepto relajando sus brazos, empezaba nuevamente aquella incomodidad, nuevamente aquellas cálidas y suaves manos estaban tocando su piel, rozando sus mejillas.

-Ya veo…- Dijo tristemente dejando que sus manos recorrieran aquellas facciones masculinas, como había extrañado a su primo, le había hecho realmente demasiada falta, a pesar de que el todavía tuviera cierto rencor hacia su persona era el único sincero en todo aquel lugar.

-Es la heredera legitima?- Pregunto tomando por fin aquella fina mano, sintió esos delgados dedos tensarse ante su contacto pero no aparto su mano de la mejilla, había aprendido a entender la necesidad de afecto que poseía su prima, incluso había rechazado su propia naturaleza distante para consolarla en más de una ocasión.

-Hai…- Respondió secamente mientras sus ojos se opacaban un poco, Neji lo noto pero prefirió no preguntar por aquello. –Aquí… Han cambiado algunas cosas- Murmuro cerrando sus dedos clavando con suavidad sus uñas en la palma de la mano del castaño.

-Lo note…- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente la brisa chocar contra su rostro pero algo cambio, uno de los mechones del largo cabello de Hinata acaricio su rostro regalándole una caricia improvisada que lo hizo gruñir.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo al notar que sus juguetones cabellos habían empezado a molestar a su primo. –Mejor vas a descansar…- Sugirió separándose totalmente del castaño, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente sobre aquel frio pasto, amaba esa sensación pero ese día se vio interrumpida por la incomodidad de dejarlo solo.

-Hinata-sama…- Hablo antes de pensar porque quería detenerla, guardo silencio esperando que la chica se marchara, quería preguntar pero no se atrevía y escucho nuevamente el suave sonido del pasto siendo aplastado al caminar.

Suspiro frustrado y se giro completamente para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación, la sensación de la caoba bajo sus pies era un tanto incomoda luego de sentir aquella suave alfombra natural relajar su cuerpo, noto con sorpresa que ya casi todas las luces del pasillo de su habitación estaban apagadas dándole a entender que era más tarde de lo que el imaginaba.

"Habría logrado permanecer en aquel lugar?... Aquí no hay nada para mi" Pensó algo triste sintiendo nuevamente aquella soledad, una soledad que no sentía hacia tanto tiempo, la pequeña hija del feudal se había encargado de molestarlo lo suficiente, nunca lo dejaba solo y la falta de aquella risa infantil lo irrito mas.

Abrió la puerta totalmente irritado intentando no pensar en la seguridad de aquella inocente criatura, comprendió que la pequeña había logrado ganarse su afecto más de lo que debía, ella era solo una misión, pero pensar en que saldría lastimada le impidió dejarla hasta asegurarse que estaría totalmente segura; abrió los ojos notando que no se encontraba solo, se sorprendió al ver que era su delicada prima la que se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo.

-Nii-san?- Interrogo en un susurro girándose tras verlo por el reflejo del gran cristal, el castaño se sintió algo torpe al confundirse de esa manera e intento salir pero no sin antes notar para su desgracia la delgada prenda que cubría escasamente aquel bien formado cuerpo.

-Gomenasai Hinata-sama- Logro articular tomando la apertura de la puerta para salir pero se confundió al verla negar suavemente y caminar hacia él. –Que…-

-Nii-san… Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito demo… Quisiera entender porque estas tan molesto- Soltó de golpe sujetando fuertemente su largo cabello que caía a uno de los costados de su cuerpo.

-Iie… No estoy molesto Hinata-sama- Intento convencerla pero su rostro empezaba a mostrar la intranquilidad que aquella perturbadora imagen le estaba causando. –Gomen…-

-Matte… Onegai- Pidió justo cuando él estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. –No… No piensas preguntármelo?- Dijo en un susurro haciendo que el castaño se tensara en su lugar.

-Hinata-sama… Desea que piense en eso?- Dijo con un tono totalmente neutral, tanto que a la pelinegra le afecto más que una cachetada, Neji trago con fuerza al sentir unos pasos hacia él, nuevamente esos cálidos dedos rozaban los suyos pero esta vez fue por error.

-Buenas noches Nii-san- Murmuro tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, apoyo su frente en el lugar donde se dibujaba la silueta del castaño, sentía el malestar que había tenido cuando lo vio llegar, no había podido evitar preguntarse que pensaba el chico pero, al parecer lo había asimilado como un error.

"Baka… Era lo más lógico… El… El es un genio… Nii-san" Pensó separándose lentamente de la puerta, apago con rapidez la luz y se metió en la cama, intentando controlar el rápido latir de su corazón, podía sentirlo, seguía frente a su habitación; cerro los ojos con fuerza y se giro dándole la espalda a aquel lugar que la estaba inquietando, sus pensamientos volaron nuevamente a los recuerdos de su primo, todo el tiempo que habían compartido y lo arrepentido que se había mostrado el chico después de casi haberle causado la muerte en los primeros exámenes chunin.

Separo su espalda lentamente de la puerta de aquel lugar, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que ella apago las luces, se sintió un idiota al no haberse movido de aquel lugar, pero… De que serviría pensar en aquello… Al final había sido solo un error, ellos… Ellos eran sencillamente dos primos, únicamente un guardián, ese era el labor de su vida.

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

Espero les haya gustado, de verdad que espero sus reviews con ansias! Quiero saber si vale la pena seguir publicando este fic! Y si debo empezar a alimentarme de más NejiHina para hacer de esta pareja miles de fantasías más! Recuerden es Hyuugacest! Así que pido discreción jajaja! Nos leemos! Se me cuidan!


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestro Secreto

**Ohayo!!! Qué lindo ver que fue bien aceptada esta nueva idea! De verdad que me motivo a continuarla! Aunque debo confesar que la empecé en mal momento porque estoy súper ocupada pero prometo subirlo con todos mis otros fics! Nunca abandonare una historia… Eso es triste y frustrante para los lectores yo lo sé T-T… Bueno Los Hyuugas son personajes de Kishimoto… **

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

**Cap. II. Nuestro Secreto. **

Había logrado evitar encontrarse a solas con él desde su llegada, aparte de estar lo suficientemente avergonzada por lo que le pregunto o mas bien, por lo que le pidió a el que preguntara tenía esa pequeña maña de sonrojarse cuando él la mirada con demasiada insistencia.

-Onee-san… Ya debo irme!- Dijo algo irritada la castaña captando la atención de su hermana mayor. –Últimamente has estado muy distraída- Comento la niña terminando de colocarse su protector, sus cabellos castaños caían sueltos a los lados de su cara enmarcando una belleza diferente pero a la vez similar a la de Hinata.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo peinando aquel largo cabello, ese castaño, el mismo de su padre y de su primo, odiaba tener que pensar en las confusiones que en esos días se habían causado, pero no lograba volver a esa confianza que había desarrollado con su primo en el pasado.

-Otosan está feliz de que Neji-niisan allá regresado… Es extraño verlo tan unido a el- Empezó a hablar mientras se apoyaba en su peinadora esperando que Hinata terminara su labor. –No entiendo como una misión puede durar tanto tiempo-

-Hanabi… Todo depende de tu capitán… Si él no está satisfecho por cómo termina una misión intentara arreglarlo… Siempre debes procurar dar más de lo que se te está pidiendo- Dijo intentando aplacar la creciente curiosidad de su hermana menor por aquel grupo selecto de ninjas, shinobis que no temían morir en alguna misión.

-Onee-san porque no intentaste ser anbu?- Sus ojos perlados la miraron con determinación a través del espejo, Hinata solo opto por bajar la cabeza y terminar rápidamente de colocar el lazo en lo más alto.

-Listo…- Murmuro dejando el cepillo a un lado y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor. –Se te hará mas tarde…- Agrego al no sentir movimiento alguno por parte de la menor.

-Nunca me responderás eso cierto?- Soltó saltando de su lugar y tomando su mochila para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar. –Matta ne Onee-san…- Dijo sonriendo al pasar junto a su hermana, Hinata solo se limito a observarla salir corriendo de la mansión.

"Hanabi… No quisiera responder eso" Pensó apoyada en una de las columnas del lugar, su mirada divago desde la entrada principal a la Residencia Hyuuga por donde segundos antes había salido su hermana a los arboles que adornaban ese lugar, grandes cantidades de pétalos de cerezo volaban, dejando caminos de ese dulce aroma.

Subió su mano hasta su boca y rozo sus labios dejándose embargar por los recuerdos, cerró los ojos lentamente siendo ella ahora una chica de quince años, viendo la entrada de aquel lugar, esperando… Sencillamente esperando, nunca termino de entender que era lo que esperaba con tanta ansiedad.

-Hinata-sama…- Aquella ronca voz la hizo saltar por la sorpresa, el solo se limito a mirarla con confusión, su actitud todos esos días había sido bastante extraña, parecía que lo esquivaba pero no le dio importancia.

-Que es lo que hace?- Soltó nuevamente al ver que la chica no parecía querer responder, siquiera notar que estuviera ahí, la vio girarse lentamente y se extraño de verla tan agitada, parecía nuevamente esa chica con la que había entrenado tantas veces.

-Hanabi se acaba de marchar a una misión- Respondió bajando su mirada, empezó a caminar intentando pasar a su primo pero este fue más rápido y la atrapo del brazo, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-No va a entrenar hoy?- Soltó al darse cuenta que todos los días que habían pasado desde que volvió la chica siempre se había paseado en yukatas por la mansión, sin el mínimo vestigio de que saldría a entrenar o que se iría de misión.

-Iie… Yo no… No puedo entrenar- Admitió suspirando resignada a revelar su pequeño accidente, sintió como el castaño soltó su brazo y se adelanto para mirarla fijamente, ella avergonzada solo bajo su rostro para no ser juzgada por aquellos severos ojos.

-Ya veo…- Soltó luego de unos segundos admirando la creciente desconfianza que parecía rodear a su delicada prima, era extraño que ella se negara a contarle algo, no habían dejado las cosas así cuando él se fue pero, habían pasado cuatro años desde eso, ella podía haber cambiado de opinión con respecto a esa amistad.

-Nii-san…- Llamo sintiéndose torpe, se dio cuenta por el tono de voz que su primo la había mal interpretado, como tantas otras veces, parecía volver a sentir cierto recelo con su persona y no deseaba eso, no quería volver a perderlo.

El castaño bajo su mirada para encontrarla con aquellos suplicantes ojos perlados, que aunque eran iguales a los suyos mostraban todo lo opuesto, amabilidad, calidez, incluso una inocencia extraña para alguien de esa edad, ella tomo la chaqueta del chico y empezó a halarlo hacia un lugar separado de los posibles oídos de esa mansión.

-Hinata-sama… Que está haciendo?- Interrogo dejándose llevar por la chica, no puso mucha resistencia pero cuando vio que se estaban dirigiendo a uno de los dojos mas apartados tomo su brazo obligándola a detenerse. –Que es lo que quiere?- Dijo secamente clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-No quiero que escuchen…- Murmuro tomando con suavidad la mano que empezaba a causarle daño, la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, Neji se dio cuenta de eso y la libero regañándose mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y sonrió empezando a caminar un poco más lento, aquella reacción la confundió, el pareció haberse agitado más de lo normal, incluso si se hubiese molestado porque no le había dicho donde irían su primo nunca reaccionaria así de agresivo.

-Aquí estará bien- Dijo suavemente abriendo la puerta de aquel dojo apartado, alguna vez ellos entrenaron ahí, pero esas sesiones privadas habían causado confusión en ellos por lo que dejaron de utilizarlo, ahora quería hablarle pero temía que todos estuvieran muy pendientes de lo que diría.

-Porque quiso venir hasta este lugar?- Murmuro serio sentándose frente a la chica, opto por cerrar la puerta para no incomodarla más, ese era un lugar apartado y tal vez confundirían la presencia de ambos en aquel sitio.

Los segundos empezaron a correr y el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso, ella por su lado intentaba hablar, pero el temor a ser juzgada le impedía liberar adecuadamente su frustración, una frustración que no había drenado en todo aquel tiempo y él, el solo se limitaba a verla empezando a perder la paciencia, no quería perder el tiempo en aquel lugar si ella no quería hablar, si ella no podía decirle libremente que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Si no puede decirme Hinata-sama… Hablaremos más tarde- Corto arto de esperar algo que al parecer no podría escuchar, se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar, dentro de el una molestia empezaba a crecer pero era impotente de hacer algo para calmarla.

-Iie Nii-san… Matte- Dijo tomando nuevamente al chico de su uniforme, sabía que tenía que decirle tenía que por lo menos mencionar su descontento y lo que empezaba a sentir. –Yo no… No entiendo esto- Dijo sintiendo como sus dedos eran soltados suavemente de la tela que sujetaba, lo sintió sentarse nuevamente frente a ella todavía sin soltar su mano.

-Que es lo que no entiende?- Interrogo interesado en lo que quería expresar su prima, al parecer algo más que simples banalidades habían cambiado en aquel lugar, arremetiendo contra la suave personalidad de la futura líder.

-Porque cambiaste?- Dijo en un murmullo clavando sus ojos en el café del suelo, la madera se sentía lisa y muy fría, disfrutaba sentirla bajo sus pies, pero hacia tanto que no entrenaba que le parecía que lo había olvidado totalmente.

-No cambie Hinata-sama… Usted cambio- Dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica obligándola a verlo. –Al parecer hay cosas que no desea contarme… No la forzare demo… Yo estoy escuchándola…-

-Iie… Yo solo… Temo tu respuesta- Confeso intentando bajar su rostro pero el castaño ejerció más presión no permitiéndole tal acción. Quería entender los sentimientos que mostraban esos perlados ojos, tenia días intentando descifrarlos, aprender a leer esa nueva mirada.

-Dígame…- Pidió sereno sin apartar un segundo su mirada decidida de su prima, la sintió tragar fuertemente entendiendo que le era muy difícil decir lo que quería decir, eso lo exasperaba pero al mismo tiempo le indicaba que aquella chica seguía teniendo aunque sea una parte de la tímida adolescente que dejo años atrás.

-Es solo que… Tuve una misión y un accidente… Debilito mis brazos… Y mi control de chakra- Dijo superficialmente intentando controlar su respiración, podía sentir su agitado corazón chocar contra sus costillas y la mirada inexpresiva de su primo la agobiaba aun mas.

-Eso se puede solucionar…- Dijo al fin luego de unos segundos. –Eso la estaba preocupando demasiado- Admitió sintiendo que la pena de la chica era un poco insignificante, era simplemente pérdida de sensibilidad a la hora de controlar el chakra.

-Nii-san… Es algo vergonzoso…- Replico al darse cuenta que el chico le resto importancia, y tanto que le había costado decirlo. –Se supone que seré la líder de clan como… Como podría ordenar a Hyuugas mucho más dotados que yo… A mi imoto…- Completo sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Neji soltó la barbilla de la pelinegra que automáticamente bajo su rostro ocultando su tan odiada debilidad, esa debilidad que la hacía especial entre los Hyuugas, esa debilidad que logro perdonar a su casi asesino.

-Tiene cosas que los demás dentro del clan no poseemos- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos, la vio alzar la mirada mostrando una sorpresa extraña, sus mejillas sonrojadas bañadas por el camino de las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar, algo en su interior se retorció obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Nii-san…- Llamo al verlo ponerse de pie, parecía nuevamente irritado, sentía nuevamente la ansiedad de volverlo a ver, ese desprecio extraño que parecía haber desarrollado hacia ella.

-Debo irme- Respondió intentando ocultar su perturbación, abrió la puerta notando algunos chakras a su alrededor pero no le dio importancia, había algo más importante que los rumores que se correrían en el Bouke.

-Iie…- Dijo algo fuerte poniéndose de pie como pudo, aquella pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que el regreso apareció de golpe, no había vergüenza, solo curiosidad, una curiosidad que la freno durante aquellos cuatro años.

-Nani?- Pregunto incrédulo girándose para ver como la pelinegra tenia la mirada baja y sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, podía admirar como este subía y bajaba de una forma irregular, como si temiera alguna mala respuesta.

-Porque lo hiciste?- Un susurro demasiado sensual llego hasta los oídos del castaño, había logrado pronunciar aquello, eso que la había tenido confundida por cuatro años, esperando a que el volviera y lo dijera pero, era solo un error.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- Respondió sincero esperando que aquello relajara a la chica, pero al contrario pareció tensarse más en su lugar, su cabello caía a los costados de su rostro, realmente tenía una apariencia de niña, temerosa de afrontar lo que deseaba.

-Tú lo hiciste… Porque estaría mal que me lo dijeras- Dijo con algo más de fuerza acortando la distancia entre ellos, Neji se dio cuenta que unos cuantos ojos se fijaban en ellos, unos ojos de los cuales no podrían esconderse.

-No sé qué paso…- respondió al fin al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la puerta, aunque fuera un poco, quería darle alguna privacidad a su tan querida prima, sabía que aquello podría afectarla, aquel aroma, ese olor que tanto detestaba.

-Iie… Si lo sabes…- Dijo con algo más de fuerza, encontrando sus confundidos ojos con aquellos fríos, lejanos, unos ojos que parecían estarla rechazando, se sintió tonta por aquello y sonrió bajando su mirada. –Gomen… Yo…- Intento disculparse por aquello, no podía humillarse más.

-Está mal…- Respondió al cabo de unos segundos, no podía seguir luchando contra aquello, ambos eran adultos, tendrían que afrontarlo, el tenia que afrontarlo, por mucho que detestara su decisión.

-No me importa- Aquella frase lo desarmo, era realmente eso lo que había logrado escuchar? Toco la barbilla de la chica obligándola con ansias renovadas que lo mirara a la cara, esa mirada tan expresiva mostraba una determinación extraña en ella.

-Es la heredera Hinata-sama… Debe dejar de actuar como una niña- Se quejo intentando convencerla. –Eso fue un error… Solo pasó… Ahora es una tontería- Dijo algo exasperado esperando alejarla pero al contrario, aquellas delicadas mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas, arrugando la nariz ligeramente intentando nuevamente contener el llanto.

-Nunca lo fue para mí- Susurro dándose por vencida, realmente había sido un error aquello, avanzo unos pasos más llegando hasta la puerta, esperando que su primo dejara libre la puerta para que ella pudiera marcharse.

-Kuso…- Gruño irritado soltando la puerta, pero cuando ella intento tomarla unas manos la atraparon de los hombros dejándola frente a él, nuevamente aquellos ojos confundidos lo miraban, esperando que el decidiera.

-Neji-nii…- No pudo continuar, los cálidos labios de su primo se habían ocupado de hacerla callar, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza contra sus costillas, subió sus manos lentamente abrazándose del cuello del castaño sintiendo como él la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Cuatro años no habían bastado para destruir aquella insana atracción que sentía por su delicada y sensual prima, sabía que podían exiliarlo del clan por aquello pero, no le importaba, ella era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla, gruño roncamente separándose de la mujer.

-Nii-san- Dijo agitada mirando como aquellos perlados ojos volvían a brillar con ese toque de lujuria que en su juventud no pudo reconocer, esos mismos ojos que la miraban al entrenar, protegiéndola de otras miradas, lo sintió tensarse apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Debo irme…- Dijo roncamente intentando luchar contra su deseo de seguir besando a la pelinegra, esta sonrió dulcemente mientras se apoyaba en la punta de sus pies para rozar nuevamente sus labios, siguiendo luego hasta su oído.

-Lo mismo me dijiste aquella vez- Dijo muy bajito disfrutando del calor que el castaño le producía, uno que no había sentido la vez anterior.

-Si continúo… No podre detenerme- Dijo roncamente mientras besaba el cuello descubierto de la chica, esta solo atino a suspirar abrazándose más contra el castaño, sentía una necesidad enorme de sentirse suya, una que parecía consumirla por dentro.

-Nii-san yo…- Se corto ahogando un suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento de el recorrer su mejilla hasta oído rozando con la punta de la lengua su lóbulo, sus manos acariciaban la curva de su estrecha cintura temiendo avanzar más allá.

Neji estaba controlando todo ese deseo que había acumulado en los dos años que se acerco más a su prima, un deseo que ahora parecía haber aparecido de golpe cobrándole los cuatro años de distancia, la sintió besar tímidamente su cuello haciéndolo estremecer pero un toqueteo ligero a la puerta los regreso a la realidad separándose bruscamente.

-Hai?- Dijo Hinata intentando calmarse lo más rápido posible podía ver que la irritación del castaño había aumentado pero no por ella, sino por aquella inoportuna interrupción, el chico abrió la puerta haciendo que la chica retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-Gomen yo…- Empezó la mujer notando aquella fría mirada más amenazante que antes, bajo su mirada encontrándose con la cara rosada de la heredera y extrañamente sus cabellos algo revueltos.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto algo más tranquila la pelinegra viendo con cierto recelo las miradas que aquella chica le daba al castaño, sabia de aquel cambio físico en su primo pero, le molestaba un poco como ella lo observaba.

-Hai… Su otosan desea verla… No pensaba que estaría con Neji-san…- Murmuro nuevamente mirando de reojo al castaño, su haori estaba ligeramente abierta dejando expuesto parte de su trabajo tórax haciéndola sonrojar involuntariamente.

-Hai… Vamos entonces- Dijo suspirando algo cansada al notar el creciente sonrojo de la chica, sabia porque había sido, aquel detalle que la chica noto lo había provocado ella y aunque se sentía orgullosa por otra parte una molestia empezaba a inquietarla.

-Hinata-sama…- Llamo aquella ronca voz que la controlaba, se giro antes de seguir caminando mirando con confusión aquella expresión que adornaba el bello rostro de su primo. –Solo es cuestión de práctica… Recuperara su control- Agrego casualmente realizando unos sellos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Hinata-sama…- Llamo la chica ignorando la confusión que se dibujaba en el rostro de la heredera. –Neji-san la entrenara otra vez?- Soltó haciéndola sobresaltarse, sonrió mirando fijamente a la delgada castaña que iba a su lado.

-Hai… Quiere que sea anbu… Por ser la heredera del clan- Dijo entendiendo aquel juego que empezaba a surgir entre ellos, tal como la primera vez solo que esta vez había una diferencia, ya ambos no eran tan inocentes.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

Se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol intentando relajarse, realmente aquello no era lo que esperaba que pasara, desde el primer día se vio perturbado por aquella joven mujer que en su adolescencia se había encargado de enloquecerlo.

"Es como antes… No debería haber hecho eso… Demo… Sigue tan deliciosa como antes" Reflexiono recordando los suaves y cálidos labios de Hinata, desde que se acercaron siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia ella pero nunca pensó que pasaría a algo más.

El viento hizo que el olor de cerezos llegara hasta su nariz arrastrando consigo otro olor muy conocido para él, se cruzo de brazos obligándose a mantener los ojos cerrados, esa chica podía llegar a ser bastante curiosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Capitán?- Murmuro ligeramente deteniéndose frente al castaño, este no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos pesadamente y encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de aquella pelinegra de ojos verdes, bastante extraña para aquel lugar.

-Que sucede Junko?- Dijo algo distante intentando hacer notar su molestia pero aquello al parecer le hacía más gracia a la chica la cual se agacho hasta quedar al nivel del hombre, clavando sus verdes ojos en los de él.

-Me pareció extraño verlo llegar tan perturbado- Confeso señalando una posición entre la copa de los arboles, gruño insatisfecho al darse cuenta que había bajado su guardia, de haber prestado atención no se habría derrumbado sabiendo que había alguien por ahí.

-No son cosas que contaría Junko- Dijo clavando sus perlados ojos en los de la chica la cual sonrió abiertamente y volvió a levantarse confundiendo de esta forma al castaño.

-No siga rondando por mi casa capitán… Sino tendré que tomar medidas- Se burlo saltando nuevamente a la copa de los arboles, era la mejor asesina con la que había tenido el gusto de trabajar pero eso nunca le quitaría lo molesta que podía llegar a ser.

Apoyo su cabeza totalmente en el tronco intentando relajarse pero para su sorpresa la aparición de su compañera lo había hecho olvidar su molestia, dejándole nada mas la sensación que crecía en su interior alimentándose de sus deseos anteriores.

Clavo sus ojos en los pequeños huecos que los arboles dejaban admirando el azul del cielo, claro y despejado relajando su cuerpo, dándole esa tranquilidad que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo, cerro sus ojos dejándose embargar por esos pensamientos que lo mantenían siempre alerta.

**Flash Back. **

_Sintió un alboroto a sus espaldas, gruño intentando no desconcentrarse pero a cada segundo que pasaba el ruido se hacía cada vez más cercano, apretó sus puños conteniendo sus deseos por golpear a quien estuviera causando tanta algarabía en aquel lugar destinado para su entrenamiento. _

_-Nii-san…- Aquella suave voz corto toda rabia llevándolo al otro extremo, la preocupación, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo viendo con cierta confusión como la chica traía el Kimono algo desordenado abierto más de lo debido en su escote dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. _

_-Que sucede Hinata-sama?- Interrogo algo aturdido por aquella imagen, vio entonces a varios ninjas llegar hasta su posición, al parecer de la aldea de la lluvia, gruño entendiendo el porqué de aquella apariencia en su prima. _

_El castaño se atravesó entre la chica y sus perseguidores y empezó a realizar sellos, tomando la posición para el ataque del puño suave, los otros ninjas no se detuvieron a meditar aquella posición y se lanzaron contra el castaño, Neji sonrió para sí al notarlos tan confiados. _

_Con diestros movimientos fue golpeando el estomago de los ninjas de la lluvia esquivando con facilidad sus torpes y lentos movimientos, al ser él un ninja anbu no era difícil luchar contra varios que desconocían su verdadera naturaleza, lanzo un kunai deteniendo el shuriken que lanzaron hacia el pero, esta exploto dejando todo el lugar envuelto en un manto de humo. _

_-Nii-san…- Escucho a su espalda, la sintió tomar su uniforme y como reacción la atrajo hasta su pecho sujetándola firmemente, salto hasta la copa del árbol más cercano saliendo de aquella nube de humo que se extendía por todo aquel claro. _

_-Hinata-sama… Porque no se defendió de ellos?- Pregunto ahora más tranquilo, había vencido pero la molestia de pensar que pudieron causarle algún mal a su protegida estaba perturbándolo más de lo normal. _

_-Ellos… Salieron de la nada y me sujetaron- Dijo algo avergonzada de tener que depender tanto del castaño, su semblante cambio a uno triste haciendo que Neji olvidara su molestia, suspiro resignado y abrazo a la pelinegra intentando relajarla. _

_-Por lo menos pudo encontrarme- Dijo intentando controlar su propia naturaleza, sabía que a ella no le importaba pero para él era diferente, sencillamente no podía dejarse llegar. _

_-Nii-san… Gomen…- Se disculpo alzando su mirada, reflejando un sentimiento que parecía dolerle demasiado, su aliento choco contra sus labios embriagándolo de un sabor que no quería desaparecer de su cuerpo. _

_Se inclino un poco atrapándolos en un suave beso, sintiendo como la pelinegra se limitaba a responderle con una pasión impropia de su delicada persona, en un juego que debían dejar cuanto antes. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Abrió los ojos cansado de recordar aquellas escenas, donde la protagonista era su prima, recuerdos que lo obligaban a sufrir el no poder poseerla, acepto la misión de tiempo indefinido para olvidar aquello pero parecía haber sido un error.

"Kuso…" Pensó irritado abriendo levemente sus ojos notando que ya el cielo se iluminaba con un naranja rojizo indicándole que había dormido más de lo esperado, se levanto con desgana y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

Suspiro abatida terminando de recogerse el cabello, aquella noticia le había afectado demasiado, no solo tendría que cuidar de todo su clan sino que también tendría que lidiar con el consejo, ahora sí que no tendría tiempo para recuperar su entrenamiento, su verdadero entrenamiento.

"Otosan… Que te llevo a decidir esto" Reflexiono caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, vio como el cielo se teñía de aquellos matices tan bellos obligándola a sonreír involuntariamente mientras recordaba aquella reunión tan apresurada.

**Flash Back. **

_Toco con sumo cuidado la puerta de estudio de su padre, todavía se sentía intimidada por aquel lugar pero no tenia opción su padre había especificado que era urgente su presencia. _

_-No se preocupe Hinata-sama…- Intento alentar la castaña que iba a su lado, la pelinegra no pudo más que sonreír asintiendo y viendo como la puerta se abría lentamente indicándole que era momento de que entrara. _

_-Otosan…- Murmuro cerrando la puerta tras de sí viendo como la silueta de su padre caminaba lentamente hasta el escritorio donde había gran cantidad de papeles, prefirió ignorarlos y centrar toda su atención en la expresión seria de su progenitor. _

_-Hinata con anterioridad te había comentado que tendría que hacer un viaje cierto?- Interrogo colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio, ella solo pudo atinar a asentir lentamente intentando mantener la mirada en aquella fría de su padre. _

_-Demo… Dijo que no era tan urgente… Que podía posponerlo hasta que Hanabi y Neji-niisan estuvieran aquí para ayudarme…- Completo algo nerviosa, no habían tocado aquel tema desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_-Hai demo… No contaba con que Neji tardaría tanto en volver y considero que él podría ayudarte… Hanabi tiene una misión demo, con tu autoridad y la ayuda de Neji todo se hará como tu lo desees- Explico intentando darle seguridad a la pelinegra. _

_-Demo… Porque es tan importante?- Volvió a preguntar sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, esperaba que con el tiempo habría cambiado, pero por la expresión seria de su padre estaba en un error. _

_-Debemos mantener alianzas con los demás clanes hija… Es muy necesario este viaje… Estoy terminando de alistar todo para marcharme cuanto antes- Dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, Hinata entendió que aquello era el final de la reunión y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo. _

_-Ojala esto sea muy beneficioso para el clan otosan… Demo, quien le informara a Neji-niisan?- Interrogo recordando que el castaño había desaparecido. _

_-Tú lo harás Hinata… Ustedes se tienen mucha confianza, el no dudara de tu palabra y el consejo ya está al tanto de cómo serán las cosas en mi ausencia, no vayas a dudar al momento de tomar una decisión- Explico mientras caminaba junto a ella admirando inconscientemente el jardín lleno de flores exóticas. _

_-Como diga otosan- Se resigno bajando la mirada, sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir a una velocidad impropia de si causándole aturdimiento, estaría sola por tiempo indefinido con el castaño y eso aunque le alegraba también le causaba terror, quien sabe lo que diría su padre si se enteraba de aquello. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Nii-san…- Murmuro apoyándose totalmente en una de las columnas, dejando que el viento acariciara todo su rostro, amaba aquella sensación, la tranquilizaba de una forma increíble, subió sus dedos rozando lentamente sus labios, sentía todavía la ferocidad con la que habían sido tomados horas antes.

-Sucede algo?- Aquella ronca voz apareció a su espalda sobresaltándola obligándola a sonrojarse por lo que estuvo haciendo segundos antes, miro como una mueca parecía adornar aquel semblante siempre serio, una mueca de burla.

-Hai… Otosan se fue…- Resumió intentando desviar el tema a lo que estaba haciendo, Neji solo pudo suspirar confundido acortando la distancia entre ellos, rozo suavemente las mejillas de la chica sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Estarás a cargo- Murmuro sorprendiéndola por la familiaridad con la que la trataba, se sonrojo asintiendo dejándose acariciar, permitiéndole explorar nuevamente su rostro.

-Otosan dejo dicho que tu me ayudarías- Comento luego de unos segundos avanzando dos pasos obligando que aquellos dedos se enredaran en su cabello mientras la otra mano rozaba su rostro, delineando cada parte de su rostro.

-Eso sí es una sorpresa- Se burlo llegando hasta el lugar que vio la chica acariciaba antes de interrumpirla, eran suaves al contacto pero mucho más suaves cuando los tocaba con los suyos propios.

-Hai…- Susurro liberando un poco de aire por sus labios, había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por las delicadas caricias que el castaño le estaba brindando, podía sentir sus dedos acariciar sus cabellos y su otra mano recorrer insistentemente su rostro, sus labios invitándola a pecar nuevamente.

Neji subió su mirada intentando detectar alguna otra persona en aquella área, estaba teniendo demasiada confianza con ella y nadie podía verlo, sonrió al darse cuenta que solo ellos estaban en aquel lugar y escuchando un leve suspiro escapar de aquellos rosados labios bajo un poco su propio rostro para acariciar ahora con su aliento.

-Nii-san…- Gimió al sentir aquel calor rodar por su rostro, podía sentir una corriente recorrer su cuerpo justo cuando aquella mano abandono su cabello para ir rozando su espalda hasta descansar en su cintura.

Cerro sus ojos deseando poder controlar su deseo, atrapo a la chica por la nuca empujándola contra sus labios, sintiendo aquel dulce sabor que no había olvidado, deseando poder saborearla siempre, todo su cuerpo se encendía al tenerle tan cerca pero no, todavía no era tiempo para algo más que aquello.

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

Espero les haya gustado este capi! De verdad que quedo tan tierno como lo esperaba y ya se descubrieron algunas cosas del pasado de estos dos chicos… Como dije al principio esta pareja me parece súper tierna y me cuesta ponerle trabas así que sinceramente no sé si será una historia muy larga jajaja!

**Mina-San86: **Jajajaja… Espero te guste este capi… Esperare tu review con ansias!

**Akasha: **Espero no haber hecho esperar mucho tiempo… En estas historias si se echan una eternidad para actualizar yo sufro mucho por eso jajaja!!! Ojala este quedando bien…

**Grim Tales: **No como dije al principio podría tardarme no creo que más de un mes pero podría tardarme pero jamás abandonaría una historia eso es muy frustrante para mí como lectora me quita todo animo de seguir historias de esta pareja jajaja! Ojala te guste la conti

**sweetHyuuga: **Esta bien… En realidad solo me interesa saber que guste la historia… Los comentarios son solo un complemento… Pero que motivan mucho para avanzar en la historia jajaja… Ojala te guste la conti y ps esperare con ansias tu review!

**Star Flowers: **Creo que esas actualizaciones son difíciles incluso podría decir que imposibles… Ojala no me haya tardado mucho y te guste tanto como el anterior este capi! De verdad que me motivo tu review! Espero leerte pronto!

**LennaParis: **Jajaja… Me alegra tenerte por acá también! Si yo también ando así como tu… Esperando que actualicen fics muy buenos de esta sección… Ojala este capi te haya gustado… Estaré esperando tu opinión con ansias!

Muchos besitos a todos… Se les quiere y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta idea! Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar pero no prometo nada! Cuídense y nos leeremos pronto… Recuerden un review no mata a nadie, más bien alegra el corazón de los escritores! Jajaja…


	3. Chapter 3 El Comienzo del Entrenamiento

**Lamento mucho la demora!!! Pero no tenía muchas ideas para esta continuación, como es un amor sin tantas complicaciones entonces es difícil para mí, jajaja pero aquí esta… Yo nunca dejare una historia sin terminar eso ténganlo por seguro! Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto! Yo solo me divierto con el Hyuugacest! xD**

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

**Cap. III. El Comienzo del Entrenamiento. **

Suspiro cansada terminando de recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta, estaba ansiosa por comenzar, sabia que no seria tan fácil como el castaño lo planteaba y mas importante que eso, debía evitar ser tan impulsiva.

"Que hare…" Pensó sonrojándose al recordar el día anterior, el comienzo de la noche y los besos que la encendían de una forma que aun no lograba entender del todo, soltó su cabello y se giro para mirarse al espejo, su cuerpo delgado marcado por su uniforme de chunnin la avergonzaban, no solía colocárselo muy a menudo.

-Hinata-sama…- Una delicada voz irrumpió en su habitación al tiempo que empezaba a dudar de ponerse aquello, la pelinegra solo pudo suspirar resignada y camino hacia la puerta, aquella chica era demasiado tranquila como para descargarse con ella.

-Que sucede Akane-chan?- Murmuro suavemente permitiéndole el paso a la adolescente, vio de reojo como la chica se sonrojaba al entrar en la habitación y sonrió para sí recordando que la castaña era tan tímida como ella a esa edad.

-Shota-sama solicita hablar con usted- Dijo bajando la mirada, Hinata confundida miro a la chica su largo y liso cabello un poco más claro que el del resto de los Hyuuga la hacía resaltar entre todas las de Bouke y por encima de eso era la favorita de el jefe del consejo para dar los recados.

-No te dijo para que necesitaba hablarme?- Interrogo tomando su chaqueta y empezando a caminar hacia el exterior, sintió una mirada penetrarla apenas piso el pasillo y sonriendo bajo su rostro sintiendo como la chica la seguía nerviosa.

-Shota-sama me mando a llamar demo… No me dio las razones para que la solicitaba- Se explico mirando con curiosidad el creciente nerviosismo que inundaba a la futura matriarca del clan.

-Ya veo… Podrías hacerme un favor?- Murmuro mirando fijamente a la chica, esta asintió nerviosa y la pelinegra se sintió satisfecha de su juego. –Ve si Neji-niisan sigue en la mansión, si es así dile que me atrase por una reunión con Shota-san…- Explico viendo como la chica se sonrojaba de golpe, sintió algo removerse en su interior pero prefirió ignorarlo, no había tiempo para pensar en esa creciente molestia.

Vio de reojo como la pequeña mujer empezaba a caminar con pasos irregulares alejándose de ella, sonrió para sí recordando que muchas veces había sido ella la que se pusiera nerviosa de ver su primo, en aquellos entrenamientos que con el pasar del tiempo empezaron a ser excusas para encontrarse con él a solas.

Hinata camino tranquilamente por el pasillo de la mansión que daba al estudio del jefe del consejo, se detuvo unos segundos a admirar aquel jardín, uno que se había esmerado mucho en hacer, por unos segundos se dejo llenar por esos maravillosos olores y se giro para poder admirarlos totalmente sintiendo una suave brisa mover pesadamente su coleta.

"Neji… Espero que no te molestes por hacerte esperar" Pensó juguetonamente mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en su rostro llenándola de energía renovadas, por esa sencilla razón había evitado a cuanto admirador se le presentara, en el fondo de su ser siempre estuvo en lo correcto, su primo realmente sentía algo por ella y eso la hacia la mujer más feliz del planeta, saber que era correspondida en ese sentimiento tan imposible y tan puro a la vez.

-Hinata-sama- Una ronca voz la hizo saltar en su lugar obligándola a girarse rápidamente encontrándose con la sonrisa de un hombre mayor este al parecer le divertía verla tan pensativa alrededor de su propia creación. –Estaba esperándola-

-Gomen Shota-san… Me entretuve- Se excuso empezando a caminar hacia la puerta abierta del estudio, eran raras las ocasiones que tenía el gusto de hablar con aquel hombre pero cada vez que lo hacía por alguna extraña razón siempre se quedaba frente a su puerta admirando aquel jardín que poco a poco fue modificando a su gusto.

-No te preocupes… Estoy acostumbrado a que te quedes admirando este jardín- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, vio como la pelinegra caminaba hacia la silla frente a su escritorio notando su uniforme.

-De que deseaba hablarme Shota-san?- Pregunto al sentir que el hombre se había detenido a unos pasos de ella, sintió un nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo mientras se giraba para verlo de reojo.

-Vas a algún lugar?- No respondió a su interrogación haciendo que la pelinegra se tensara más en su lugar.

-Hai… Ahora que Neji-niisan ha vuelto quisiera intentar recuperar el control de chakra- Explico sinceramente mirando fijamente al hombre, este asintió empezando a caminar nuevamente pero en lugar de detenerse en su lugar avanzo hasta la pared admirando unos cuantos retratos.

-Tu otosan te explico porque era su viaje cierto?- Pregunto mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, Hinata en su lugar se estremeció y asintió lentamente, sus perlados ojos temblaban ante tales recuerdos y prefirió bajar la cabeza para que no notara su creciente nerviosismo.

El hombre asintió calmadamente dándose cuenta del efecto que aquello tenía en la muchacha y sonriendo se encamino hasta la silla de su escritorio, podía percibir fácilmente el nerviosismo de la futura matriarca del clan y eso le daba aun más rabia.

-Entonces sabes que volverá con el candidato a ser tu esposo cierto?... Además de que él ha optado por la candidatura de un Bouke para ser el próximo líder del clan…- Empezó viendo como la mujer levantaba sus mirada sorprendida. –Debo confesar que no me gustaría un cambio tan radical para el clan… Además de que el no seguiría las normas que nosotros hemos mantenido a través de los años-

-Nii-san sería ideal para el cargo demo… Sigo sin entender el porqué de querer casarme con alguien fuera del clan?... Tengo la línea más pura para descendientes y seria un desperdicio que mi kekkei genkai se perdiera- Intento explicar manteniéndose firme pero podía sentir sus propias manos temblando apoyadas en sus rodillas, el hombre sonrió y asintió confundiéndola.

-Aunque tienes algo de razón debes admitir que es mucho más poderoso el de Neji-kun y que para ser líder del clan debes tener el nivel de anbu…- Dijo sencillamente clavando su mirada en la chica, esta se sobresalto colocando una de sus manos en su pecho intentando controlar su molestia.

-Hai…- Acepto sencillamente poniéndose de pie, cerró los ojos y suspiro intentando recordar lo que su padre le había dicho con respecto a todo lo que ese hombre quería explicarle, había una salida y ella la conseguiría.

-Imagino que se te hizo tarde para el entrenamiento cierto?- Dijo con un ligero tono burlón abriendo uno de los cajones, la pelinegra solo atino a asentir mientras abría la puerta suavemente, debía abandonar aquel lugar cuanto antes, mientras pudiera contener sus deseos de llorar.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

Comenzaba a salir el sol cuando se percato de que ese día empezaría a entrenar con la pelinegra, su respiración se entrecorto un poco preparándose mentalmente para controlarse durante todo el día, debía controlar ese deseo que sentía por ella.

-Estas muy pensativo hoy…- Murmuro una voz femenina mientras saltaba para darle alcance, el castaño solo se giro para verla mientras ella sonreía. –Lo digo porque no prestaste atención a las órdenes del general- Explico restándole importancia.

-Todavía debo estar cansado…- Respondió fríamente mientras suspiraba y se detenía sorprendiendo a la mujer que lo acompañaba. –Pudiste hablar con Tetsu?- Interrogo rindiéndose a tener una conversación con aquella extraña mujer.

-Iie… Al parecer sigue igual de confundido… No puedo entender que fue lo que sucedió- Explico suspirando sonoramente y soltando su larga cabellera dejándola volar libremente con la brisa fresca del amanecer.

-Junko… Tu intimidas fácilmente al resto del equipo- Dio como explicación girándose hacia las montañas por donde empezaban a aparecer los rayos del sol y su silueta recordando lo opuesta que podía llegar a ser su prima de su compañera.

-Que sea buena en mi trabajo no significa que sea así con todo, lo sabes- Explico deslizándose hasta una de las ramas bajo la copa, su especialidad era matar pero sabía cuando ser discreta.

-Entiendo eso- Dijo vagamente mientras saltaba para encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer. –No todos toleraran tu trabajo de la misma manera… Sabes bien que ser anbu es un sacrificio- Comento clavando sus ojos en la mujer, esta parecía querer llorar, sus ojos verdes tenían una intensidad que nunca antes había visto.

-Es un idiota…- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos, el cantar de las aves les advirtió que ya era totalmente de mañana y todavía tenían que encargarse de otras cosas. –Vamos… Te mostrare el lugar- Comento cortando en seco el tema anterior haciendo que el castaño sonriera abiertamente.

Neji sabía perfectamente que estando dentro de la mansión Hyuuga podría controlarse mucho mejor pero también sabía que Hinata se sentiría intimidada, por lo que prefirió sacrificar su propio autocontrol para el beneficio de su delicada prima.

-Repíteme porque estoy accediendo a esto?- Interrogo burlonamente la mujer mientras saltaban entre los arboles recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido amenazante por parte de su compañero. –Sabes bien que eso no me asustara de ninguna forma… Es la chica de tu clan?-

-Hinata-sama… Refiérete a ella con propiedad- Corrigió viendo como la mujer sonreía abiertamente mientras cruzaba, debía memorizar bien aquella ruta pues los campos de entrenamiento de aquella familia eran restringidos y si se equivocaba en uno de los cruces no dudarían en pensar que era un intruso.

-Hinata-sama… Para que necesita entrenamiento… Si era tan capaz como tú ya debería poseer un rango mucho mayor al tuyo… Por los cuatro años que perdimos- Empezó deteniéndose justo sobre un pequeño claro, el castaño gruño nuevamente y se lanzo al piso, estaba frio y se podía escuchar el sonido de un riachuelo en las cercanías.

-No te quejes por el tiempo que estuvimos en la aldea de la roca… Ambos lo aprovechamos- Regaño activando su Byakugan, vio como la mujer respiro resignada y se lanzo para llegar a su lado.

-Neji-sempai… Realmente estaremos inactivos por tanto tiempo?- Murmuro acercándose cautelosamente hacia el castaño, sabia hasta que punto podía tener confianza con su superior y que a este no le gustaba que se cruzara ese límite.

-Como equipo… Individualmente podrán seguir trabajando como anbus… Creo que es lo mejor debido a todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos en la aldea de la roca- Explico desactivando su byakugan, había memorizado la ruta a través de sus ojos y ahora ya no había nada más que volver a la mansión.

-Demo…-

-Iie… Están dudando de mi capacidad como capitán Junko… Esto fue una sugerencia y la acepte… No puedo permitir que su desconfianza arruine lo que tengo años construyendo- Dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, la pelinegra retrocedió dos pasos mientras aceptaba resignada aquello que el castaño explicaba.

-Capitán… Si hubiesen visto lo que vi en aquel lugar no dudarían de usted ni por un segundo- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras el castaño la miraba confundido. –Debo irme y usted debería hacer lo mismo… Ya casi es la hora perfecta para empezar los entrenamientos- Se burlo saltando hacia lo más alto de aquellos arboles perdiéndose en unos cuantos segundos.

"Junko… Que niña tan necia" Pensó sonriendo vagamente mientras empezaba a hacer unos cuantos sellos para llegar más rápido a la mansión Hyuuga, estaba algo cansado y tener que lidiar con la duda de su cargo era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente mientras veía como ya alrededor de su habitación había actividad, suspiro cansado y salto hacia lo alto del árbol más cercano, vio como una muchacha entraba a la habitación de la pelinegra, conocía a la pequeña desde que llego a la mansión era la que mas resaltaba de todo el Bouke.

"Que estará haciendo tan temprano con Hinata-sama?" Pensó viendo como a los pocos segundos la pelinegra salió del lugar, su cuerpo se delineaba perfectamente con aquel traje de chunnin y aunque odiara admitirlo, no quería que lo llevara puesto delante de otras personas.

El castaño se dio cuenta que necesitaría mucho de su autocontrol para poder estar tantas horas a solas con esa mujer, ya no solo era un deseo guardado por más de cuatro años, era la necesidad de saberse dueño de la mujer que debía proteger; suspiro cansado al verla desaparecer por el pasillo y decidió que era hora de arreglarse, nadie podía verlo con su uniforme de anbu y mucho menos para un entrenamiento diario.

Salto hacia la entrada de su habitación empezando a quitarse el chaleco y la máscara de anbu colocándolas sobre la cama, el lugar parecía estar un poco más ordenado de lo que lo había dejado realmente, gruño empezando a buscar su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Kuso…- Murmuro algo irritado percatándose de que habían doblado y guardado cada una de sus ropas limpias, al castaño le molestaba que movieran o tocaran sus cosas y eso era algo que no iba a permitir y mucho menos por personas que estaban en su mismo nivel.

-Neji-san…- La voz semi infantil lo hizo girarse de inmediato viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba retrocediendo unos pasos intentando calmar su respiración. –Gomen- Dijo desde su posición intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Tu ordenaste esto?- Dijo de manera irritada avanzando hacia la chica, esta asintió avergonzada intentando disimular su malestar. –Quien te ordeno hacerlo?... Yo no necesito que lo hagas!- Dijo tomando a la chica del brazo viendo como en los perlados ojos de la chica brillaba el temor de lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Go…Gomen yo… Yo solo hice lo… Lo que me ordenaban… No… No quise… Molestarlo- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo por unos segundos el dolor un poco mas fuerte pero luego se sintió libre y sorprendida busco con la mirada a su agresor.

-Como sea- Se quejo dándose cuenta de que había lastimado a la chica, esta parecía realmente arrepentida y lo suficientemente asustada como para no volver a entrar a su habitación.

-Neji-san…- Volvió a llamarlo sintiendo el temor de volver a ser atacada por aquel extraño Hyuuga, vio como el cuerpo del aludido se tenso pero sin girarse a verla. –Hinata-sama dice que la espere que… Que está en una reunión- Dijo inclinándose ligeramente dando sus respetos y marchándose lo más rápido que su delgado y pequeño cuerpo le permitían.

"Genial ahora deberé esperar también por ella!" Se quejo mentalmente cerrando fuertemente su puerta, ahora si tenía suficiente tiempo para cambiarse y hasta podría desayunar algo mientras esperaba que la futura matriarca terminara con los formalismos de su nuevo puesto.

.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-.".-

Miro como el sol se había posicionado justo sobre su cabeza, era más del mediodía y la brisa primaveral movía lánguidamente sus cabellos mientras volvía a suspirar; había decidido no ir en busca de Neji, no tenia ánimos de escucharlo regañarla y prefirió esconderse en aquel lugar.

-Estará muy molesto cuando lo vea- Murmuro para sí apretando sus manos sobre sus piernas , sabía bien lo obstinado que podía volverse el castaño cuando iba a entrenar y que faltara justo el primer día no era una buena señal.

Prefirió olvidar nuevamente el temor de lo que pasaría cuando él la encontrara, prefirió sencillamente perderse en sus propios pensamientos, admirando tranquilamente su extenso y variado jardín, le era difícil olvidar todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día, todo el tiempo que paso sin que él estuviera junto a ella.

"Que tonta… Neji-niisan… Él, el nunca habría dudado" Reflexiono recordando vagamente su accidente, recordando cada una de las misiones y el porqué de su decisión a dejar su cargo ninja y concentrarse en su propio clan.

Le era difícil aceptar que su futuro puesto dependía de lo que diría un desconocido, de ascender a anbu o de la decisión que diera el consejo, aunque su padre le había aceptado como primogénita y su sucesora legitima, su renuncia no le había alegrado para nada y más cuando el consejo dudaba tanto de su fortaleza para guiar al clan.

-Debería dejar esto en manos de mi Nii-san… Así todo seria más fácil- Murmuro para sí bajando la mirada, no podía seguir observando aquel lugar, algo dentro de ella aborrecía de tal forma su casa a tal punto que se había dejado vencer en su última misión, rindiéndose a la muerte y sintiéndose por primera vez libre de todo lo que perturbaba su delicada naturaleza.

La puerta se corrió fuertemente sobresaltándola, pero Hinata prefirió ignorar a la persona que la estuviera molestando, tal vez de esa manera se marcharía, se sorprendió al escuchar como la puerta era cerrada y unos pasos muy suaves avanzaban lentamente hacia su persona.

-Que se supone que haces?- Interrogo esa ronca voz que la estremecía, bajo su mirada avergonzada escuchándolo gruñir. –Si tu deseo no era entrenar porque aceptaste?... Me haces perder el tiempo- Se quejo viendo como esta bajaba un poco mas su cabeza, notando como sus puños se cerraban sobre sus rodillas, todavía tenía su traje de chunnin.

-Gomen Nii-san- Atino a decir, no había nada más que pudiera decir, no se excusaría, no le llenaría la mente de dudas que todavía no sabía si eran ciertas, no tenia porque perturbarse de esa forma.

-Viniste aquí luego de la reunión?- Interrogo intentando hacer a un lado su creciente molestia, la simple disculpa de la pelinegra había bajado toda su rabia y verla tan deprimida era algo que siempre había detestado.

-Hai- Respondió girándose nuevamente hacia la ventana. –Es algo que no deseo recordar- Soltó evitando así futuras preguntas sobre su incomodidad, el castaño lo capto enseguida y se sentó resignado frente a la chica sorprendiéndola.

-Todavía podemos entrenar- Murmuro intentando no sonar muy irritado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la pelinegra, lucían sorprendidos pero más que todo emocionados. –Igual todavía no podemos entrenar con el golpe suave- Agrego intentando sacar de dudas a la chica.

-Como… Como se supone que entrenemos aquí?- Dijo dudosa de lo que estaba escuchando, el castaño sonrió y se movió un poco más hacia ella, Hinata sintió como su rostro empezaba a arder, el olor masculino había inundado toda la habitación y aquella cercanía la ponía realmente nerviosa.

-Debes empezar desde cero- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo viendo como esta hacia un ligero puchero por el tono de su voz. –Volverás a practicar la liberación del chakra… Desde el principio-

-Demo…. Yo puedo hacer eso ya!- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, no quería sentarse a perder el tiempo y menos con la frustración que cargaba y que no podía desahogar con la única persona que diría su verdadera opinión.

-Igual lo harás- Dijo sereno cruzándose de brazos, Hinata no comprendía que estaba haciendo el castaño pero al parecer parecía meditar. –Estoy esperando- Agrego viéndola fijamente, la aludida se sintió avergonzada y suspirando se acomodo frente al chico empezando a mover su corriente de chakra.

Hinata podía sentir como sus corrientes de chakra parecían moverse un poco más lento de lo normal, intentaba expulsar un poco pero le dolía, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse al máximo, no podía creer que aquello tan simple y tan natural en ella ahora fuera tan doloroso.

-Déjalo fluir- Sonó la ronca voz de su primo, pero en un tono tan bajo y sensual que la perturbo profundamente. –Siente como avanza, fuera de tu cuerpo hay otras corrientes de chakra conéctalo- Comento colocando su cálida mano en una de las de Hinata.

-Iie…- Dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente. –Duele… Nii-san… Esto me duele- Comento abriendo sus ojos sintiendo como algunas lagrimas se formaban por su frustración.

-Siempre duele… Mas cuando sufres un accidente donde gastas todo tu chakra- Dijo viendo aquellos ojos cristalizados por la frustración. –No te dejes vencer- Agrego haciendo que la mano de la chica temblara levemente.

-Y si te lastimo?- Susurro sintiendo menos presión cuando podía conectar su chakra al de su primo, no haría nada solo hacer una especie de conexión entre sí misma y el.

-No lo harás… Tu chakra apenas y puede moverse fuera de tu cuerpo, no le das la fuerza para bloquear los míos- Explico fijando su mirada en las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelinegra, esta asintió lentamente y volvió a concentrarse.

"Seria lo mejor… El… Nii-san debería ser el líder" Pensó sintiendo como su chakra se movía lentamente en el exterior, dentro todavía le dolía pero al saber que fuera de su piel había otra corriente era más fácil concentrar esos puntos con los suyos propios.

Neji la vio cerrar los ojos mientras su respiración se volvía a hacer irregular, en el primer intento se dio cuenta de que ese accidente había sido más grave de lo que ella había comentado, parecía como si sus líneas estuvieran bloqueadas, dificultándole el paso hacia otro cuerpo.

Nuevamente la sensación de intranquilidad volvió a atormentarlo, le era muy difícil contenerse ante ella, aunque realmente quería ayudarla solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza y era el de volver a sentir aquella calidez del día anterior, la energía irregular que ella hacía correr por su cuerpo le producían olas de electricidad, como ligeras caricias aplicadas directamente a su alma.

"Concéntrate" Se regaño mentalmente al darse cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo los labios de la ansiedad, el respirar acelerado de la chica no ayudaba en nada, solo podía recordar el dijo y los gemidos que lentamente volvieron a inundar su mente. Subió su otra mano colocándola alrededor de la muñeca de la pelinegra sintiendo como esta se estremeció.

-Nii-san…- Murmuro con dificultad al sentir como la energía de su primo pasaba lentamente por su cuerpo, produciéndole un calor muy extraño, su concentración cayo por unos segundos cortando lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos subieron para encontrar los de su primo.

-Lo sientes?- Comento intentando controlar sus deseos, la vio asentir lentamente mientras entreabría sus labios, al parecer la estaba mareando, había decidido comprobar que el cuerpo de su prima no estuviera bloqueado en algún punto, si así fuera esa seria la razón por la cual le costaba tanto liberar chakra.

-Que… Que haces?- Interrogo intentando disimular su jadeo, era como fuego deslizándose en su interior, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y nublando su mente, llevándola nuevamente a el día anterior, sintiéndose nuevamente bajo su control.

-Compruebo que no estés lastimada en algún punto vital- Dijo intentando no dejarse llevar por la apariencia cada vez más agitada de la pelinegra, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su piel parecía calentarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Nii-san…- Soltó un jadeo haciendo que el castaño perdiera la concentración y la liberara de golpe sin separar sus ojos de los de ella. –Que… Que está pasando?- Murmuro subiendo ambas manos a su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, nublando su concentración.

-Que sientes?- Comento poniendo un poco mas de distancia entre ellos, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella, odiaba el hecho de que pudiera controlarlo con solo un gemido, la vio mover la cabeza negando a su pregunta y viendo con sorpresa como ella se acercaba lentamente.

-Nii-san…- Dijo intentando sonreír justo cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuerpo masculino. –Me alegra que hayas regresado- Soltó suspirando mientras subía sus manos para rodear el cuello del castaño.

-Hina…- Pero no pudo continuar, se congelo al ver que su prima se inclinaba ligeramente para rozar sus labios con los de él, tenerla tan a su merced lo dejo sin control y rodeo su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia si besándola de golpe.

El beso empezó suavemente sintiendo como sus labios parecían arder al momento de unirse, el castaño abrió un poco mas sus piernas haciendo que la chica se posicionara mucho más cerca de el sintiendo como aquel delicado cuerpo parecía quemar bajo la casi inexistente tela de su traje.

Hinata sonrió entre el beso al momento de sentir como su cuerpo era atrapado con más fuerza entre los brazos y piernas del castaño y diestramente soltó el largo cabello de su primo, adoraba como le quedaba el cabello suelto y mas luego de un entrenamiento.

-Deberías… Practicar… El control… De tu… Chakra- Dijo entre besos el castaño sintiendo como nuevamente la chica sonreía y asentía separándose para tomar un poco de aire.

-Tal vez… Debería buscarme otro sensei- Dijo divertida rozando su nariz con la del castaño mientras seguía jugueteando con aquel largo y ahora enredado cabello, este frunció el ceño con aquel comentario y en un rápido movimiento logro posicionarse sobre la chica que lo miro algo asustada.

-Nadie es tan bueno como yo… Por algo soy conocido como un genio- Susurro sensualmente en el oído de la chica sintiendo como esta se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, el olor de lilas de Hinata lograba nublarle la mente y delicadamente empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban lenta y dolorosamente la cintura y el abdomen de la chica.

-Neji…- Gimió arqueándose un poco al sentir un ligero mordisco en su cuello, no podía soportar por mucho tiempo aquel comportamiento, movió sus manos hasta la amplia espalda del castaño causando un poco de presión haciendo que el gruñera guturalmente mientras se detenía por segundos de su tarea.

Las manos del castaño se movieron hasta el cabello de la chica buscando la manera de terminar de soltar su largo cabello, desde que llego a la mansión era algo que lo había cautivado, lo llevaba mucho más largo que cuando se había marchado, pudo sentir los grandes senos haciendo presión contra su pecho produciéndole un calor insoportable en su interior.

Sintió como Neji se levantaba un poco llevándola consigo y con una de sus manos buscaba el cierre de aquel ajustado traje, Hinata gimió al saber las intenciones de su primo y moviendo sus manos logro ampliar la abertura de la yukata del castaño dejando expuesto su trabajado tórax.

-No sabía que eras tan rápida- Se burlo acariciando lenta y dolorosamente la espalda de la chica rozando por encima la tranca del sostén, la pelinegra gimió al sentir aquellas cálidas manos sobre su piel e instintivamente se levanto para besar el cuello del castaño.

Sus delicados labios quemaban sobre su piel y solo se dejo vencer acostándose sobre la fría madera mientras ella se sentaba sobre el siguiendo aquel juego que él había iniciado.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Murmuro subiendo su cara hasta encontrarse con aquellos perlados ojos, iguales a los suyos, nublados por el deseo que tenían demasiado tiempo conteniendo, Neji sonrió y empezó a besar suavemente a la pelinegra por todo el rostro.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir como la mano de su primo se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda, tocando ligeramente sus hombros empezando a desnudarla lentamente, suspiro complacida mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del hombre mientras acariciaba sus grandes brazos.

-Sabes que no haría nada que no quisieras- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo como la fragancia de la pelinegra inundaba todo su sistema mientras esta asentía suavemente abrazando un poco mas fuerte al chico.

-Quisiera no tener que cargar con todo esto- Revelo al sentir como la realidad volvía a amenazarla, tenía que pensar en una forma de corregir las decisiones del consejo sin afectar al castaño que tenía en brazos.

-Hinata…- Llamo sentándose en su lugar viendo como esos perlados ojos lo miraban llena de confusión. –El Bouke está de tu lado… Y muchos del Souke también- Confeso sorprendiendo a la delicada mujer que se sobresalto entre sus brazos.

-Demo… Como lo sabes, como sabes que no es sencillamente una fachada? Tal vez te siguen a ti!- Exclamo frustrada manteniendo su mirada perturbada con la serena del castaño, lo vio suspirar y volver a su tarea de acariciar su espalda.

-Tienes muchas cosas que otros Hyuuga no… Ya te lo dije, por eso el Bouke y el Souke quieren tenerte como líder- Explico sereno empujando delicadamente la cabeza de la chica hasta su pecho semi-desnudo.

-Debo ser anbu Nii-san… Debo convertirme en uno- Confeso subiendo sus manos para hacer pequeños círculos en uno de los pectorales del castaño, Neji gruño guturalmente mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte haciendo que Hinata riera tímidamente por lo que estaba causando en el.

-Lo harás- Dijo seguro moviendo el cuerpo de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos, esta estaba sonrojada y sus níveos hombros estaban ligeramente sonrojados debido a las recientes caricias, bajo su rostro unos cuantos centímetros hasta rozar los rosados labios de la pelinegra.

-Promete que siempre estarás conmigo- Murmuro entre el beso subiendo sus brazos para rodear el cuello del castaño, este asintió mientras la tomaba de la cintura apretándola nuevamente contra sí. –Neji…- Un gemido involuntario escapo de sus delicados labios haciéndolo gruñir, sus cuerpos se rozaban de una manera sensual obligándolos a luchar por mantener un control que sabían en algún momento se escaparía de sus manos.

**.-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-".-"-**

Se sorprendieron!?... Esperaban un lemmon?... Pues… Todavía no es tiempo para eso, pero en este capi las cosas se pusieron muy ardientes! Y tengo que decirles me costó mucho no terminar de hacerlo un lemmon pero es que sinceramente todavía faltan algunas cosas como para que ellos tengan ese encuentro jajaja!!! A todos los que esperaron pacientemente gracias! De verdad que me gusto ver cómo fue aceptada esta historia!

**Marbard, LennaParis, Keira uchiha, hina ale, konyta, Grim Tales, Mari-chan Uchiuga, okashira janet, Claressa, princezzhina-dark, Star Fl****owers, Mina-san86, sweetHyuuga. **

Gracias nuevamente a todos! Los quiero mucho y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! No sé cuándo será pero ténganlo seguro! Yo no pienso abandonar este fic! Matta ne.


End file.
